Fool In Love story
by Candiexoxo
Summary: Shadow is in love with Sonic but he was pushed away. Does Sonic have secret feelings for him too? Sonadow One-shot!


Hey guys. I'm really lazy with my fan fiction and haven't written anything. Boohoo. I'm getting bored of **How to Stop Smoking**. I might just start writing one shots and short stories until I feel ready to write a big one. I mean I am exhausted from writing those Sonadow High School stories. So I'm writing a one shot this time. Hope you like it.

Shadow's POV

Damn you, Sonic! I smashed the wall angrily with my hand, pretending the wall was Sonic's beautiful face. Take that! He's the reason I'm feeling this way. That I want to kiss him like crazy, rip his clothes off and fuck him. But he's such a prick! If he walks in now I will kick him till he bleeds. Why do I love him so much? All he does is lead me on and then leaves me hanging. But this time he stepped way over the line.

Flashback

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic said casually walking over to me sitting in the park. I blushed a little. Stop it, you idiot!

"What do you want faker!" I hissed back trying to act like I'm not head over heels in love with him. The moment we made eye contact with each other. Sonic smirked at me.

"I wanna race! We haven't for ages." I sighed.

"The last time we raced was two days ago!" He pouted his lips.

"That's a long time. C'mon!" I grunted angrily standing next to him. Oh god he smelt so great. "We're gonna race to that big willow tree at the top of that hill." 

"That's miles away." He chuckled.

"I know. Ready?" Keep calm Shadow; don't think about Sonic.

"Set. Go!" We started running at exactly the same speed, pace. C'mon Shadow beat the guy you love. I tripped a little which put me off. But I finally found myself at our finish a millisecond behind Sonic. Great I lost because I tripped. How embarrassing. But Sonic didn't notice a thing.

"Ha, sucker! You lose!" The blue hedgehog screamed happily, jumping up and down. I growled. I would have beaten his ass but I was too distracted with my feelings for him to care.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I grumbled and sat against a big willow tree. This was the place where I first met Sonic. The happiest moment I've ever had. Even though I hated him then. But we started to become real good friends. But recently he started flirting with me and I'm not so sure where his intentions lie with me. But I hope he will admit he loves me cause I love him, sadly. Sonic slowly joined me looking at me with his piercing emerald eyes.

"Whatcha thinking?" He said smirking at me. I snapped from my daydream and looked at him.

"Nothing." I said looking away. Sonic leaned in closer.

"Are you thinking of me?" He whispered. I blushed. Which is something I don't normally do. I looked away but Sonic grabbed my chin with his fingers. He made me look at his eyes. I saw that they were filled with curiosity. "You didn't answer my question."

"N-No." I said trying to sound convincing but I felt like jelly. Sonic grinned and leaned in closer until our lips were inches away from meeting. I closed my eyes waiting for this moment I've longed so much. I waited a few seconds until I was shoved on the ground. I looked up in shock to see Sonic standing over me laughing.

"I was only joking, Shads! I'm not a fag!" My face darkened and grabbed Sonic by the collar of his shirt and violently threw him to the floor. He blinked at me taking aback by my reaction. My eyes filled with tears taking one more look at him and ran away.

_End of Flashback_

Look at me. I'm sitting here crying my eyes out. What a fool I am to fall in love. But I've never felt this way about anyone since Maria. But he threw me away like I was a joke. I never want to see him ever again. Just then the doorbell rang. I looked at the door with annoyance and stormed to it, swinging it open. I froze when I realised who it was. Sonic. He was looking at me; his eyes were filled with guilt. I tried to close the door but he fought the door open.

"Please Shads can we talk?" He said desperately.

"Don't you dare call me Shads and don't ever come around here again!" I roared in anger. I took another attempt to close the door.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away." He said simply. I stopped and stared at him. He looked truthfully at me. I actually believed him. But this feeling was quickly replaced with anger and then I slammed the door right in his face. I can't even look at him without thinking about beating the crap out of him. I leaned against the door and slid onto the floor, tears falling out of my eyes. Love sucks.

_A week later_

It's been a week since I slammed Sonic out of my life. And I hate to say it, but it never been so peaceful but lonely at the same time. I met up with Knuckles and Silver and told them about Sonic, they pissed off with him too. I didn't want Sonic to lose his friends but I needed someone to tell my problems too.

"Maybe he actually has feelings for you." Silver suggested drinking a can of soda leaning back on his deck chair next to their swimming pool. Silver, Knuckles and Sonic are roommates and are literally living in a mansion. Luckily Sonic wasn't home. Us three were kicking it back chilling. Oh god I sound like Sonic! Fuck him and his laid back attitude!

"I seriously doubt it. He pushed me away the moment he was expecting me to kiss him." I said sighing. Knuckles clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of that bitch!" He grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I said getting worried. I don't want him to hurt anyone. Wait a second. I wanted to beat the shit out of him last week. I think I finally got over it and I just want to forget. But I can't. All my dreams for the past few nights were about Sonic. Some were really dirty. But I won't describe. Suddenly the door opened and we all turned around.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Sonic casually said holding his phone but the smile glued to his face soon disappeared as he saw me get up.

"I guess I should be going." I quickly muttered grabbing my things. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up to see those hypnotising green eyes.

"Please stay." He whispered. "Can I just explain?" I stared at our hands but quickly pulled away.

"I need to go." I said sternly and pushed past him. But he wasn't giving up. He stood in front of me. Looking serious.

"Shadow could you stop walking away from me! I don't want you to hate me!" He yelled.

"That's a shame. I fucking hate you so much right now. That I want to push you in the pool and watch you drown."

"You don't mean that." I walked closer to him. 

"You want me to show you?" Sonic pushed me away from him. I noticed that tears were forming in his eyes.

"You're such a jerk why won't you listen to me?"

"Why won't I listen to you? Because I showed you how I felt about you but I was pushed away and humiliated. Do you really think I want to look at you right now?" I shouted. Sonic looked away from rubbing his eyes with arm trying to look like he wasn't crying. Was he actually crying? I turned to Silver and Knuckles and they sat there almost confused as I am at why he is crying. Suddenly Sonic spoke.

"You wanna know why I pushed you away?" Sonic said quietly, sniffing. I started to feel sorry for him.

"Why don't you take me to your room and you can tell me." I suggested calmly. Sonic nodded and walked to his room. I shouldn't feel pity for him. But I guess I love him too much. I took one last glance at the dumbfounded two but they sat there wiggling their eyebrows at me.

"If you two fuck each other, I swear you are the biggest wuss ever." Knuckles said grinning.

"Whatever." I said and went to find Sonic's room. I saw him sitting on the bed wiping his tears. I slowly sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." Sonic wailed. "I've liked you for a long time. A very long time. But I noticed that you did too. I was scared that I was dreaming and you hate me. What will the others think when they find out that their hero is gay? They probably hate me and never talk to me again. You don't know what I've been through. I've been cutting myself, trying to commit suicide but I couldn't kill myself cause I love ya and and…" He broke down in tears hugging me tightly. I sat there shocked. Is this how he felt the whole time? He loved me but was scared of what people would think? This is something very new to his personality. A few minutes passed and Sonic started to calm down. I rubbed his back gently.

"Doesn't it feel great to let your feelings out?" I asked quietly. He nodded, tears still falling out of his eyes. I saw his arm had scars on it. I held it gently looking at them in sadness.

"You did this to yourself?" He bit his lip and nodded looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry that I pushed you away like that. I didn't mean it. I promise." He said hiccupping. I laughed at his cute sounds while he was blushing.

"You don't need to apologize again. I forgive you." I said stroking his face.

"You can't forgive me after what I did." He protested but I placed my finger on his lips.

"I do! So shut up, Sonic!" He looked at me surprised.

"Y-You called me Sonic." Before he could say anything else, I placed my lips upon his. He froze and was stiff but softened as he relaxed his lips. We opened our mouths and I grabbed Sonic's neck, deepening the kiss. I nibbled his bottom lip asking for an entrance and he willingly let me in. Our tongues fought each other and Sonic moaned. He grabbed a fistful of my hair. Is this really happening? Or is this still one of my dreams? He tasted great and wanted more of it. We slowly lay on the bed, with me hovering over him. Still locked. I ran my hands down Sonic's chest and felt his muscles. I cheekily tried to put my hand down his pants. But he noticed and pulled away. We panted and stared at each other. Sonic smirked.

"Look if you wanna fuck me just say it." He said breathlessly.

"I don't even need to say." I whispered taking his shirt off. He took off mine. We looked each other again with lust and eagerness. I slowly made my way to his jeans, unzipping them. He bit his lip looking at me.

"Hurry up. I want you." He whispered. I quickly obeyed.

….

After a passionate love making session we had of thrusting and moaning. Sonic and me lay in each other's arm, naked. His bed sheets covering most of our bodies. Sonic stroked my face softly with care.

"Shadow." He finally said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you, you know that right?" I smiled and kissed Sonic's forehead lovingly.

"I know. I love you too." I said. And then we fell asleep. Before I did. I pinched my arm tightly. I winced. This was actually real.

Well that's it. I can't write sex scenes, I'm absolutely shit at it! But if I could I would definitely write one. Sorry perverts! T-T

Hoped you liked it.

If you want to comment you can…


End file.
